


Dreaded weapon

by Tiph



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiph/pseuds/Tiph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He moved out of the way of the dreaded weapon. Abby was holding it in her right hand, as he would with a gun. Ready to be fired on the enemy. </p><p>'I'm not going to stick you with anything, Marcus.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaded weapon

''You're not gonna stick me with that !''

He moved out of the way of the dreaded weapon. Abby was holding it in her right hand, as he would with a gun. Ready to be fired on the enemy.

''I'm not going to stick you with anything, Marcus.''

She spoke quietly, as if she was afraid her words might scare him off. Yeah, right. He was a member of the guard, Head of Security, which means he knew everything about the ''I-am-not-going-to-hurt-you'' strategy. He wasn't going to be fooled so easily.

His eyes darted to her face, trying to read what her next move would be. Her feet were firmly planted on the ground, her stance showing how much she was ready for this fight. She may be stubborn, but se was he. He wasn't going to let her win, not this time.

She must have planned every single step ahead in order to catch him by surprise. Not fairplay, but then he guessed he would have done the same. Except that he would never aim such a vile object at her. Obviously Abby didn't have the same second thoughts. Sadistic woman.

She stood still, probably waiting for him to decide which way he wanted to play it. Fight or flight. His guard training could come in handy. He could outspeed her, but she was too close to the door for his liking, and might be able to reach him in time. Risky.

He crossed his arms on his chest, chin up, not caring if he looked like a petulant child. He sure as hell wouldn't give up. It didn't take more than a few minutes before she let out a long and frustrated sigh.

''Very well, you won.''

With that, she put it down on the council table. He frowned. That was too easy. He found himself weighting his options once more as she retreated from the room. For all he knew she could have ordered two guards to grab him as soon as he set foot outside...she wouldn't go this far, would she ? He grumbled. Of course she would dare.

It turned out that she didn't. He finally, and very slowly, made his way out, looking for any hidden trap or enemy. None to be found. More nervous than ever, he went on walking, careful. Nothing happened.

The next few days followed the same note, in an awfully casual way. Jumping out of his skin every time a unexpected noise was heard became his daily routine. And Earth was full of unexpected noises. He did his best to avoid Abby at all costs, and from the looks she sent him it was something that amused her greatly.

That was when the disease struck. It began, as it had with the many others, with a headache. He brushed it off. Then came the fever. He brushed it off. He fainted. He tried to brush it off but it was no use as it happened almost in front of her. He was caried in the medical tent despite his protests. When did they all stop obeying him ? Abby followed right after, he greeted her with a weak smile as she glared at him.

''At least I don't need to be inoculated anymore.''

Obviously she didn't find it as funny as he did. He coughed, she gave him a glass of water to soothe his aching throat. She picked up something, smirking as he drank, and mimicked the tone he had just used.

''At least I saved the last injection of antidote for you.''

He choked.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of this little prompt while re watching Lost, in the episode The Constant, Desmond says the first line (well, with a "brotha'" at the end but I couldn't really use it there), and it made me thinkof the scene in episode 4 of The 100 when Abby says that he has to be inoculated and he instantly backs off.


End file.
